ZmatCraft 2
ZmatCraft 2 came long after ZmatCraft 1 and was the first server officially named ZmatCraft. The server featured zmateusz, snake2vr, nickname, bartekrabit and kip. This server is the most controversial of all said to be the worst one. Pre ZmatCraft 2 Before the server even started, an idea of raiding was thrown into the conversation by snake2vr. Many ideas were said but they officially settled on "not very harmful raids". The Beginnings Everyone scattered around the map after hearing about "raids" being a thing. zmateusz and nickname settled inside a mountain near spawn as to be hidden by the mountains. snake2vr swam onto a nearby island and set up a fishing hut there, kip travelled to a pretty far away forest and made a house inside of a cave and bartekrabit went furthest of all and made a house on a savanna as a predeseccor to his starter mountain base near a river. Nobody wanted to say where they lived as they were scared of being raided except for one person that was snake2vr who got shortly raided by bartekrabit. Bartekrabit got salty due to him losing his levels and decided to go back to his base. Tensions Rising Everyone except for snake2vr and nickname were trying to get god armor to fight the Ender Dragon. It was an arms race and because of that nobody wanted to leak their locations because they were abstaining from mining the diamonds until they got fortune III. Bartekrabit was the biggest offender of this often boasting about how far away his base is in chat. After a while people started telling eachother where their bases were except for bartekrabit so in return no one told him their coordinates either until at one point bartekrabit found zmateusz's coordinates which angered zmateusz and forced him to move. Nether and Tensions' Culmination and The End Everyone agreed to get together and find the stronghold to defeat the Ender Dragon, this was meant to stop the tensions and bring back the golden ages of everyone getting along, last seen in ZmatCraft 1. This escapade was proposed by none other than snake2vr , zmateusz had some eyes of ender but was using them too often, this angered snake2vr and he asked zmateusz to hand over all of them to him, eventually after sleeping and eating a bunch of golden apples , they finally found the location of the stronghold, the only thing left was to dig to it. The group split up, Kip and zmateusz got lost, snake2vr found a way into the stronghold, please say where you were. Kip died and the rest were forced to make a nether passage for kip to get his items back, while getting back to the stronghold, Kip used a bed in the nether which caused him to die, blow up his items and take bartekrabit who was near him at the time, causing him to die as well. Plans for defeating the Ender Dragon were called off due to a lack of motivation that was resulted by the death and loss of stuff of Kip and bartekrabit . The Endgame Nickname found bartekrabit's base using a plugin that zmateusz secretly added and plotted with kip and zmateusz to raid it. Kip brought the tnt needed for this and together with nickname did the raiding. First nickname stole all of bartekrabit's crops and burned his items with a flint and steel, after that kip destroyed his entire base with tnt. Bartekrabit was offline when this was happening and once he came back he declared that he's quiting ZmatCraft. snake2vr once hearing about this quit ZmatCraft aswell and everyone went after that. The Aftermath zmateusz declared that he wouldn't host any more servers. Alot of mistakes were pointed out like using commands way too much for skipping night, giving back lost items etc. Everyone at first agreed with holding back to host the server but after a while people got bored and demanded a new server. zmateusz refused to host a server so the community went to the person with the next best computer, nickname, and a new server was created: NickCraft.